


A Late Night of Editing

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Breastplay, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lap Sex, Lapdance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 17Maeve visits Tobi late one night in the editing room.





	A Late Night of Editing

Tobi wanted nothing more than to slam his head onto the desk in frustration. He’d been editing his latest project for what seemed like ages and wasn’t getting anywhere.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a huff when someone knocked on the door.

“Hey, babe,” Maeve, his girlfriend, greeted him with a kiss to his cheek. She held up a plastic bag of food. “Figured you were starting to get hungry so I brought you some dinner.”

“You’re an angel,” Tobi remarked as she unloaded boxes of Chinese takeout on the desk.

They each took a container and started to eat.

“So how’s the editing going?” she asked.

“Not too good,” he replied with a sigh. “I just can’t seem to get any of these scenes to make sense together.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Maeve asked.

“Not really,” he replied.

She put her takeaway box down and straddled his lap. Maeve peppered his face with kisses.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Tobi asked her.

“Giving you a break,” she said in between kisses.

“Giving me a break?” he repeated as Maeve slipped a hand under his shirt and ran her fingers up his abs.

She nodded and pulled his shirt off over his head, her fingers caressing his pecs. Maeve began to suck his neck, her tongue tracing small circles on his skin.

Tobi happily sighed as he leaned back, his right hand venturing up the back of her top; his left settled on her right hip. Meanwhile, Maeve lowered her hands and undid his pants. She reached into her briefs and pulled out his semi-hard member, gently stroking it; it quickly became hard at her touch.

Maeve raised herself and reached down to shift her panties aside. She positioned Tobi’s throbbing erection at her entrance and rubbed it back and forth a few times, her folds becoming wet from his pre-cum. Once her core was wet, she lowered herself onto him, sighing as she settled on his large shaft. She rocked her hips.

“Fuck, you feel so damn tight,” Tobi groaned as his dick slid in and out of her canal with ease. “Just like a fucking virgin.”

Maeve breathlessly smiled. “Is it the tightest you ever felt?” she asked him as she cupped his face.

He nodded. “It’s so fucking tight.”

She smiled and increased her pace. Tobi pulled her top; up over her bra and pulled the polka dot printed fabric down, exposing her pert nipples. He took the right one in his mouth, his tongue swirling over the tiny bud.

Maeve gripped his hair, keeping his mouth firmly on her breast. She threw her head back, moaning as he sucked her tit.

“Oh, yes, just like that,” she purred. “Oh fuck. Oh, your tongue is fucking magical baby.”

Tobi reached between them and snaked his hand under her skirt. He blindly found her clit and rubbed it to attention with his right hand.

“Oh, God!” Maeve exclaimed, bucking her hips faster. “Oh, shit. Oh, shit!”

Her breath came in short pants as her orgasm built, almost becoming unbearable. She needed relief and needed it badly.

“Oh, faster baby, faster,” she instructed him. “Oh fuck. I wanna cum. I wanna cum. Please, let me cum! Oh! I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m… Uuuuuugh!”

Her legs twitched as her climax hit her full force, her eyes rolling back into her head. She buried her face in Tobi’s shoulder as she let out a blissful wail, her pussy lips shuddered around his cock.

He pumped his hips a few times, soon coming deep inside Maeve’s cave, letting out a tiny grunt as he did.

“Fuck me,” Maeve mused as they recovered. “That was amazing, baby.”

“Yeah, I was,” Tobi replied. “You really should come by more often.”

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. “Think I will.”


End file.
